<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>migraine (kaoru x reader) by ronnie_ao3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230275">migraine (kaoru x reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronnie_ao3/pseuds/ronnie_ao3'>ronnie_ao3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute Ending, Headaches &amp; Migraines, POV First Person, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, kaoru hitachiin - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:42:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronnie_ao3/pseuds/ronnie_ao3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As someone who frequently deals with tension headaches, it's no surprise the inspiration struck to incorporate the topic with my work! Enjoy ~ :D</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hitachiin Kaoru/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>migraine (kaoru x reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's not easy to describe the Hitachiin twins. Maybe on paper, it could be, but it doesn't take much to realize true enigma they are after waltzing up to talk to them.</p><p>I'm not sure how we became friends, I suppose through Haruhi? Sitting in front of her every hour of the school day gives you a lot of time to make friends; she's far more down-to-Earth than anyone else I've met at Ouran so far. At first, it was a little unnerving that one ginger twin sat at either side of her, but it relieved me to hear they were friends, not bodyguards.</p><p>Since it would be close to impossible to banter with Haruhi while excluding her orange-haired compatriots, the twins and I became familiar quickly. After realizing our personalities went together like peanut butter and jelly, we became fast friends. Their mischief, my sarcasm, it just worked!</p><p>Anyhow, I didn't realize my straight-through-path-to-their-hearts was something the majority of people on the planet Earth had a hard time achieving. Most students at Ouran thought our friendship would be short-lived, considering the twins' notorious habit of picking up and throwing away 'toys' at a moment's notice. I assure you, it has been anything but short-lived.</p><p>Today was nothing out of the ordinary, except with Social Studies this morning I felt my head tighten and stay tightened. Never a good sign, as that usually indicated that I'd be experiencing a hell-raising, brain-crushing migraine very soon. I guess the upcoming Social Studies final exam was something worthy of a migraine. But by break I categorized the feeling as 'bearable', and moved on. The twins cracked jokes in our next class, and Haruhi was offended at most of them.</p><p>In between crack-shots at the teacher, Kaoru invited me over to their manor after school to study; no doubt he could tell I was stressing over finals week. I gratefully accepted; studying is always easier with company to bounce concepts off of. The Hitachiins might be pranksters, but it's impossible for them to ignore the wrath of their mother if she hears they failed all of their exams.</p><p>"Well, do you get it?"</p><p>I snapped back to reality. The day had crept away from me, my remaining classes passing in a hazy blur. My head hadn't gotten any better, the tight feeling from this morning was accompanied with a strong tapping sensation by lunch, and that tapping had elevated to a strong pounding.</p><p>I was situated in the Hitachiins' room, their couch and table littered with books and paper paraphernalia. The three of us squatted among the wreckage.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>Hikaru rolled his eyes. Kaoru narrowed his, and for a second I had the sneaking suspicion he could see right into me.</p><p>"Were you even paying attention to anything I was saying?", he exclaimed irritably, jumping up from his seat and animatedly gesturing at the shapes on his paper. I must admit, geometry wasn't really on my mind. My headache had officially become the most important problem of the moment.</p><p>"Sorry, Hikaru." It hurt to blink, every time my eyelids closed it felt like my forehead was being whacked with that plastic bat the twins used to harrass Nekozawa-senpai on Club Day.</p><p>"What topic were we on?" I asked, rubbing my temple. </p><p>"We were figuring out proofs. They're the hardest part of this stupid class." Kaoru said, clearly annoyed at the subject matter. Part of me was glad I mentally checked out before we went over it. I was no lover of geometry.</p><p>Half an hour later, we were all immersed in our textbooks, scribbling theorems and examples down on note paper in the attempt of remembering them. I suggested the idea of highlighting the most important terms and ideas, but that only ended with the three of us showing off our glowing, newly yellow pages. It was clear we weren't gleaning any additional knowledge, though not for lack of trying. </p><p>Studying was brought to a swift halt when Hikaru threw a paper plane at Kaoru, who scoffed when he uncrumpled the paper and realized it was Hikaru's study sheet. We were all ready to call it quits and take a break; Hikaru announced he'd be in the kitchen harassing the maids to get together some snacks for the three of us, and made his exit.</p><p>My head hadn't stopped throbbing, and my eyes began to avoid the light sources in the room; the overhead lights, the stainless steel floor lamp in the corner, it all burned my vision and made my head spin. I visibly winced after stealing a glance at the lamp; it seemed to be mocking me.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Kaoru's words snapped me out of my addled state. I looked over at him; his hazel eyes were full of concern, something uncharacteristic of the Hitachiin trope. It always seemed that, at least when Kaoru was with Hikaru, he was an extension of his more mischievous brother. </p><p>Though I had noticed that wasn't the case when he was alone; in fact, Kaoru seemed strangely in tune with everything, especially himself. It was funny because Hikaru couldn't be more different in that regard. He had no idea what he wanted, or if he did then he couldn't figure out where to begin. Looking closer at Kaoru, I could have sworn I picked up something other than the concern that was clearly written all over his face. Some hidden emotion I couldn't place.</p><p>"Not really, my head's killing me." I closed my eyes.</p><p>"Another headache?" I merely nodded in response. This wasn't new, I got headaches like these more often than I'd hope for.</p><p>I heard the sound of papers being swept away noisily, and opened my eyes. The couch, previously littered with our failed attempts at geometry, was cleared.</p><p>"You should lie down." Sound advice.</p><p>I did so, and then watched him grab a blanket from their closet and bring it back over. He unfolded the peach-colored blanket and draped it over me, but stopped after that.</p><p>"Sit up for a sec. I want to try something." Confused, I obeyed silently, shrugging. </p><p>I felt a warm presence behind me, in between myself and the end of the couch. My eyes widened, doing no favors for my plight. My head throbbed sharply all of a sudden, and I winced once more, pressing my hand to my forehead. Arms wrapped around me from behind, and I eased back into them. The smell of cinnamon and lavender flooded my nostrils, and I smiled.</p><p>"You're warmer than I thought." I found myself saying to Kaoru, who laughed.</p><p>"I'm not a robot, what were you expecting?" He sounded relieved that I wasn't pulling away. I was surprised I wasn't pulling away. Maybe it was the migraine talking, but Kaoru's arms seemed like the best place to be at the moment. I sighed, closing my eyes once more.</p><p>The last thing I remember before drifting off was Kaoru pressing a quick kiss to the top of my head.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>~ If you enjoyed reading and feel up to it, leave a nice comment below! The feedback is appreciated ~</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~ If you enjoyed reading and feel up to it, leave a nice comment below! The feedback is appreciated ~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>